THAT SHOULD BE ME
by cbhh
Summary: Luhan yang jatuh cinta diam diam pada kakak kelasnya yang berwajah datar , Hingga akhirnya sang pujaan menyambut hati luhan . Luhan tidak tahu bahwa pepatah " siap jatuh cinta maka siap patah hati" harus berlaku untuknya


THAT SHOULD BE ME

.

Main Pairing : HunHan

.

Other Pairing : Irene Red Velvet , Wu Qian , Chanbaek , dan lain lain

.

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort

.

RATE : T kok tenang aja

.

YAOI , HUNHAN AREA !

DLDR !

Annyeong !

Saya bukan author sih , hanya seorang wanita yang suka membaca fanfiction dan menuangkan hal hal yang menarik menurut saya . ini cerita asli dari otak saya yang biasanya terisi fanfiction Rate M hahaha . SO HAPPY READING !

" _Mengapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika melihat orang lain melakukan hal- hal manis yang dulu pernah kulakukan padamu "_

Pagi ini terasa berbeda dari pagi – pagi yang lalu , entah hanya perasaanku atau memang ramalan cuaca yang dilihat ayah benar adanya bahwa pagi ini mendung , dan akan turun hujan deras. Kulangkahkan kaki pendek ku menuju ruang kelas yang ku tempati . Ah yah , aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku

Hay , Aku Lu Han . aku seorang siswa SM SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 10 atau bisa dibilang kelas 1 SMA . oh ya , aku sangat menyukai hujan , partikel air yang turun dari langit seolah membawa beban dipundakku ikut tersapu olehnya . dan aku akan menceritakan sesosok pria satu tingkat di atas ku yang kukagumi berwajah datar bernama – OH Sehun

" Luhan , Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Guru Hwang lampau hari ? ah , jangan kau jawab aku sudah tahu jawabanmu sangat jelas . pasti kau akan menjawab 'sudah baekkie , aku kan tidak seperti dirimu yang akan bermalas malasan seperti bibi ku , duduk berselonjor sambil berkipas kipas' – ah itu mengerikan lu asal kau tahu "

Oh apakah aku lupa sesuatu , aku lupa belum memperkenalkan teman cerewetku yang sama persis seperti bibiku di china . dia Byun Baekhyun yang notebenenya adalah sahabat sejak di junior high school . Si pendek kedua setelah diriku ini memang sangat cerewet dan hyperaktif tetapi , dia yang selalu menjadi _MoodBoster_ ku dan _Chair Mate_ ku selama ini .

Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat tahu bagaimana diriku yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak sadar . Jika aku bersedih maka dia akan ikut menitikkan airmata dari kedua mata puppy nya itu , jika aku bahagia maka kita akan betah tertawa dengan senyuman termanis bertengger di bibir kami.

Oh , dan jangan lupakan bahwa Baekhyun ini sangat malas ( kecuali Matematika) dan sangat suka menggosip tentang laki laki yang menurutnya menarik membuat jantung dag dig dug . oke , sudah membahas Baekhyun si Bibi Cerewet kembali ke kelas yang membuat mataku harus diganjal dengan jepit jemuran milikku .

' _astaga bisakah pelajaran matematika ini segera berakhir , dan aku akan segera berlari ke kantin karena otakku sudah mengepul sedari tadi'_

 _THAT SHOULD BE ME_

'' Baek , kau harus tahu bahwa pelajaran yang diberikan guru Hwang sangat sangat ingin membuatku muntah , kau perhatikan saja tadi seisi kelas seakan mendengarkan dongeng dengan nyayian indah penghantar tidur"

" Untungnya , aku pandai dalam matematika Lu "

" Kalau Pintar kenapa tadi pagi mencontek tugasku ? "

" ehehehe , lu kau tau bahwa aku sedang mengincar seorang pria ?"

" Ya , selalu . sekarang siapa lagi baek ?"

" kau berkata seolah aku pria rendahan yang selalu haus belaian "

" Hahahaha maafkan aku baek , lalu siapa kali ini ?"

" _DIAADALAHPARKCHANYEOLYANGSUKAMENGGAMBARDANOHMAYGAWDDIADISEBERANGMEJAKITA AAAAAAAA !"_

Ku tolehkan kepala ku kearah seberang meja dan mataku terpaku melihat seorang lelaki jangkung dengan wajah yang memukau sedang asik memperhatikan alat elektronik di tangannya , dia tampan sangat tampan

" Ya , Kau benar dia sangat tampan baek .

" hey bodoh yang kau perhatikan itu Oh Sehun si cuek dan sangat suka membolos "

.

OH SEHUN ? Pangeran berwajah tampan yang akan ku mimpikan setiap hari sekarang , dan selamanya . mari kita mulai menjadi stalker seorang OH SEHUN .

TBC

Hola , saya menulis fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari lagu justin bieber yang berjudul That Should Be Me , itu lagunya bikin baper parahh T_T , karena lagu itu sedikit menyindir pengalaman pribadi saya .

Jadi cerita ini sedikit menyinggung dari kehidupan asli saya tapi tidak semua , dan yah semoga kalian bersedia membaca cerita amatir saya . maaf jika kurang berkenan dalam hati kalian eaaa eaaa . kritik dan saran diterima

SO ENJOY IT !


End file.
